Chiliques na mansão Kido
by Belier
Summary: Seiya e Saori... O que acontece quando dois gênios terríveis se confrontam? Dois bicudos não se beijam, correto? Err...


Título: Chiliques na mansão Kido  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Seiya e Saori... O que acontece quando dois gênios terríveis se confrontam? Dois bicudos não se beijam, correto? Err...  
  
- SEIYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Seiya olhou para os outros cavaleiros de bronze, com cara de quem queria morrer. Estavam todos sentados na varanda da mansão de Saori, tomando café.  
  
- O que você fez dessa vez, Seiya? - Shun perguntou, já começando a ficar assustado.  
  
- E eu lá sei? E precisa ter motivo pra ela ficar brava comigo?  
  
- Ah, precisa... pode ter certeza! - Shiryu disse com convicção. - Nunca vi você levar um fumo que não fosse merecido...  
  
- Você me apóia tanto, Shiryu... - Seiya fez cara de desdém para o outro. - Imagine se você não fosse meu amigo!  
  
Nesse momento, a dona do grito chegou, com uma trouxa de tecido embaixo do braço.  
  
- Você pode me explicar o que significa... - Saori segurou o tecido, abrindo-o. - ... ISSO?!?  
  
Todos olharam para o que deveria ter sido um dos vários vestidos brancos da deusa, agora totalmente cheio de buracos, as bordas dos rombos sugestivamente chamuscadas...  
  
Ikki começou a rir alto, demonstrando a sua notável educação...  
  
- Estranho você me acusar... - Seiya quis dar uma de intelectual. - Como você tem tanta certeza assim de que fui eu?  
  
Foi a vez dos outros cavaleiros caírem na risada, acompanhando Ikki...  
  
Hyoga conseguiu falar, entre uma gargalhada e outra. - E quem mais deixaria o vestido assim?!?! Só pode ter sido os seus meteoros! Isso aí é a sua marca registrada, Seiya! - Riram mais duro.  
  
Sem saída, Seiya acabou confessando. - Tudo bem, fui eu. Estava treinando lá no jardim, mirei mal. Eu tenho culpa se ela deixa essas camisolas penduradas pra todo lado?  
  
Silêncio. Todos olharam assustados para Seiya, parando de rir. Shun se encolheu, temendo o que vinha a seguir.  
  
Saori ficou roxa. - Camisola? CAMISOLA??? SEU MALDITO!!!  
  
A deusa desceu do salto e partiu para cima do cavaleiro de Pégaso, batendo nele com o tecido esfarrapado. Os outros cavaleiros sumiram da mesa mais rápido do que Mu conseguiria se teleportar...  
  
Seiya tentou se defender, colocando os braços na frente do seu rosto.  
  
- Sua ingrata! Já te salvei tantas vezes que até perdi a conta, e você vem brigar comigo por causa de um vestido? - O coitado perguntou magoado, com razão.  
  
- Não é só... por causa... do vestido... - Saori intercalava as palavras com os safanões que dava em Seiya. - Você me dá nos nervos!!! Você é muito folgado!!!  
  
- E você é muito chata!!! - Apesar de tudo Seiya começou a rir da cara de Saori. - Credo, como deusa, você deveria ser mais educada! Onde já se viu, deusa xarope desse jeito?!?  
  
Foi a gota. Saori pulou por cima do cavaleiro, derrubando-o da cadeira, agarrando-o pelos cabelos...  
  
* * *  
  
Os outros cavaleiros observavam tudo por detrás de uma moita, ali perto.  
  
- Isso não vai acabar bem... - Shun comentou.  
  
- Dessa vez ele foi longe demais. - Shiryu concordou, olhando assustado a cena.  
  
- Ah, se fosse comigo... - Ikki deu sua modesta opinião. - Eu devolvia os tabefes nela.  
  
- Como você sabe tratar bem as mulheres, Ikki... - Hyoga provocou o outro. - Fico até surpreso como elas não se jogam aos seus pés quando você passa...  
  
- SEU LOIRO FDP...  
  
- Opa, opa, vamos parar com isso vocês também... - Shiryu acalmou os dois. - Uma briga é suficiente, por hoje...  
  
* * *  
  
Na varanda, a luta livre continuava...  
  
- Como você ousa dizer que eu sou chata?! Sua obrigação é me defender! - Saori bateu a cabeça de Seiya no chão, com força.  
  
- Defender sim, elogiar não! - Se pelo menos Seiya parasse de provocá-la... Mas ninguém fazia isso melhor do que ele. Era praticamente um dom!  
  
Saori trincou os dentes, de raiva. Seiya conseguiu escapulir dela, levantando-se e correndo para longe. - Não me pega!!! - E mostrou a língua para a deusa, rebolando.  
  
* * *  
  
Os cavaleiros de bronze riram baixinho, atrás da moita.  
  
- Que cena mais inusitada! - Shiryu tentou conter o riso.  
  
- Eu nunca imaginei que fosse me divertir tanto assim, hoje! - Ikki estava amando aquilo.  
  
- Você fala isso por que não é com você! - Outra vez Hyoga.  
  
- Vá se danar. - Fênix, na maior categoria.  
  
- Parem com isso, vocês dois... - Shun, já magoado.  
  
* * *  
  
Enquanto isso...  
  
- Volte aqui, se você for homem! - Saori ameaçou.  
  
- Homem eu sou, não sou é louco! - Seiya até agora levara tudo na esportiva, mas já estava começando a perder a paciência, também. - E tem mais: um dia você vai achar um homem que te coloque no seu devido lugar, tá?  
  
Saori colocou as mãos na cintura, balançando os quadris. - Pois fique sabendo que ainda não nasceu homem capaz de me dominar! Até você tem medo de mim!- A deusa riu com ironia.  
  
- Ora, sua... - Foi a vez de Seiya ficar irado. Ela que não viesse mexer com seus brios, que valente ele era. Ela era a última pessoa na face da Terra (e do Inferno) que poderia contestar isso... - Não sou como o Jabu não, pra você ficar me insultando! EU vou te mostrar o SEU lugar!  
  
Correu pra cima dela, que, quando se viu no aperto, tratou de fugir, contornando a mesa do café.  
  
- E agora, quem está com medo?! - Seiya estava muito bravo. Enquanto ele ia para um lado da mesa, Saori corria para o outro. Estava uma verdadeira comédia.  
  
- Eu não estou com medo! - Saori não ia admitir, é claro, mas estava sim. Pegou uma xícara de cima da mesa e jogou no cavaleiro, que se desviou, habilmente.  
  
Seiya olhou incrédulo para a xícara espatifada e depois para a deusa temperamental, seus olhos arregalados do susto. - Isso, pode quebrar tudo, é seu mesmo, eu não estou nem aí!  
  
- Eu quebro mesmo, mas tem que ser na sua cabeça!!! - Saori jogou o bule, que passou de raspão pela infeliz cabeça do cavaleiro, acertando a parede da casa, deixando uma mancha escura de café escorrido.  
  
* * *  
  
- Por Zeus, eles vão se matar! - Shun estava apavorado. - Temos que fazer alguma coisa!  
  
Shiryu, que era o mais sensato de todos, deu a sua opinião. - É melhor deixar quieto, Shun... Isso não pode ficar pior do que já está!  
  
- Será? - Shun disse, inseguro.  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya escapou por sorte do bule. Ficou totalmente fora de si. Fez que ia para um lado da mesa, e quando Saori se desviou para o outro, correu rapidamente para o lado dela. Saori gritou, de medo, e correu pela varanda.  
  
Seiya conseguiu encurralá-la contra a parede, num canto da enorme varanda. Saori ameaçou dar-lhe um tapa, e o cavaleiro rapidamente prendeu suas mãos. A deusa pensou em atacá-lo de uma forma menos digna, mas o cavaleiro pressentiu o movimento de seu joelho.  
  
- Ei! Isso não! - Seiya prendeu as pernas de Saori com as suas. - Que coisa mais feia de se fazer, você não tem vergonha?! E como fica a nova geração de cavaleiros?!  
  
- EU TE ODEIO! - Saori gritou, se contorcendo.  
  
- Ah, é? - Seiya olhou para ela, seus olhos mostrando sua raiva e mágoa. - Pois fique sabendo que depois disso você vai me odiar com razão! - O cavaleiro ergueu os braços de Saori sobre sua cabeça, prendendo-os contra a parede, com uma das mãos. Saori se debateu mais, mas com sua mão livre, Seiya segurou-a pelo queixo e tascou-lhe um beijo...  
  
* * *  
  
Atrás da moita...  
  
- Que horror!!! - Shun se descabelou. - Shiryu, você falou que não podia ficar pior!!!  
  
- Eu me enganei, Shun... - Shiryu não estava acreditando no que seus olhos estavam vendo.  
  
- Pois eu acho que agora é que as coisas melhoraram! - Ikki abriu mais o mato, para poder ver melhor. - Nem eu teria pensado num jeito melhor de calar a boca dela! É isso aí, Seiya!  
  
- Como você é pervertido, Ikki... - Hyoga não se conformava.  
  
- Você que é um pato congelado duma figa. - Era impossível ganhar de Ikki. - Sorte a sua que o Natal já passou.  
  
- Ela é uma deusa, deve ser respeitada! - Hyoga retrucou.  
  
- Ora, ela é que se dê o respeito, então... Quem mandou ela encher o saco do Seiya? - Ikki estava com a razão, afinal de contas...  
  
* * *  
  
De volta a varanda...  
  
Saori estava se sentindo humilhada, sob o julgo de Seiya. Fez a única coisa que estava livre para fazer... mordeu-o.  
  
Seiya apartou, em dor. Tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, e viu que estes se tingiram com o seu sangue. Não se deu por vencido. - Azar o seu, agora você vai ter que limpar minha boca. - Voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com mais afinco.  
  
Saori sentiu o gosto do sangue, e abriu a boca para protestar. Não foi uma boa idéia. Seiya aproveitou para escorregar sua língua dentro dela, aprofundando o beijo. Saori tentou empurrar a língua do cavaleiro com a sua. Também não foi boa idéia. Seiya prendeu-a entre seus lábios, sugando-a com força.  
  
Saori não pode evitar, mas sentiu um frio na barriga. Seiya introduziu novamente sua língua na boca da deusa, e percebeu surpreso que ela já não estava mais resistindo com tanta veemência. Amenizou um pouco o beijo, acariciando os lábios de Saori com os seus, tentando fazer com que ela correspondesse.  
  
Saori fechou os olhos, pensando afinal de contas que não estava tão ruim. Começou a acompanhar os movimentos do cavaleiro timidamente, até que engataram um beijo de verdade, daqueles de deixar os participantes (e expectadores) sem fôlego.  
  
* * *  
  
- Isso não é um sacrilégio, não? - Hyoga ainda estava preocupado com a condição divina de Saori.  
  
- Acho que não... - Shiryu deu de ombros. - Se ela está gostando...  
  
- E como está! - Ikki queria desesperadamente um binóculo.  
  
- Não é melhor pararmos de espiar? - Shun sugeriu o lógico, porém impossível, dadas as circunstâncias.  
  
- Nem a pau! - Ikki foi categórico.  
  
* * *  
  
Enquanto isso, Seiya já tinha deixado os braços de Saori livres, confiante que ela não ia mais bater nele. Saori apoiou-os no pescoço do cavaleiro, desarrumando mais seus cabelos castanhos, que já eram bagunçados por natureza.  
  
Seiya aproveitou que suas mãos estavam livres, e fez uma coisa que sempre tivera vontade de fazer, mas nunca tivera coragem até aquele momento... Apertou os fartos seios da deusa, sem cerimônia.  
  
- Seiya! - Saori levou o maior susto, interrompendo o beijo, olhando para baixo e vendo o cavaleiro encher as mãos.  
  
- O que você queria, hein? Fica desfilando o dia inteiro com esses vestidinhos decotados que mais parecem camisolas, só pra me deixar com vontade...  
  
Saori ia começar a discutir novamente, mas processou melhor o que Seiya tinha dito. - Você fica com vontade, é? - Sua vaidade falou mais alto do que sua dignidade.  
  
- E quem não ficaria? - Seiya percebeu que havia se traído, mas não esquentou muito. Apertou os mamilos de Saori, por cima do tecido. Ela gemeu, e Seiya apertou-a mais contra a parede, voltando a beijá-la.  
  
* * *  
  
- PQP!!! - Ikki ficou inconformado. - Mas isso foi fácil demais! Acho que eu vou ter que pedir uns conselhos pro Seiya! O que será que ele falou pra ela? Nem um tapinha na cara ele levou!  
  
- Um tapa na cara seria pouco, perto do que ele já apanhou! Você tem que considerar isso, também, Ikki... - Shiryu lembrou o amigo.  
  
- Duvido que você já conseguiu encostar a mão na ShunRei sem apanhar...  
  
- Err...  
  
- Pois é, é sobre isso que eu estou falando!  
  
* * *  
  
Ao ser pressionada contra a parede, Saori notou que Seiya já estava pra lá de excitado. Sentiu-se mais orgulhosa do que indignada. Desceu uma das mãos do pescoço do cavaleiro até alcançar sua virilha, segurando sua ereção com força.  
  
Seiya ofegou. - Sua taradinha! - Apertou-se contra a mão de Saori, que também já estava começando a sentir um calor espalhar-se por seu corpo, principalmente entre suas pernas...  
  
- Você me ameaçou agora a pouco que ia me colocar no meu lugar, até agora não vi nada... - A deusa provocou-o.  
  
- Vou te mostrar o seu lugar, então... - Seiya levantou Saori, jogando-a sobre seus ombros, segurando-a pelas pernas. - Que é na cama, junto comigo!  
  
Saori começou a espernear, diante da falta de romantismo do cavaleiro. - Seu grosso!  
  
- Sou mesmo, já, já você vai ver...  
  
Saori não pode evitar, mas deixou escapar um risinho maldoso.  
  
* * *  
  
Ikki e Shiryu começaram a reclamar, inconformados, quando Seiya levou Saori para dentro da casa.  
  
- Pô, sacanagem, bem na melhor parte! - Fênix era o mais chateado.  
  
- Você não achou que os dois iam terminar isso aqui fora, achou? - Dragão já tinha se conformado com o final da diversão.  
  
- E porque não? Já tinham ido tão longe... - Ikki fez um muxoxo. Olhou a sua volta, notando pela primeira vez que Shun e Hyoga tinham sumido. - Ué, cadê o Shun???  
  
- Sei lá, faz tempo que eles saíram... - Shiryu deu de ombros.  
  
- Hyoga, seu... - Ikki saiu para procurar os dois cavaleiros sumidos, fuzilando.  
  
Shiryu saiu de onde estava escondido, olhando para os lados, com medo que alguém o visse. Quando pensou que ia conseguir passar despercebido, apareceu Jabu.  
  
- Oi, Shiryu, o que você tá fazendo aí?!  
  
- Err... Bom, eu... eu... Estava procurando uma coisa que eu perdi...  
  
- Sei... - Jabu olhou desconfiado para o cavaleiro, reparando nas folhas presas no seu cabelo comprido. - Você viu a Saori? Eu trouxe essas flores, quem sabe ela aceita sair comigo hoje à noite...  
  
- Ah, Jabu, desencana, a Saori tem um gênio muito difícil... - Shiryu dentou tirar a idéia da cabeça do outro cavaleiro. Depois do que vira hoje, ele sabia que aqueles dois não iam mais se desgrudar... Afinal, se eles... lutassem... na cama com o mesmo empenho com que tinham brigado um contra o outro, a casa com certeza ia cair...  
  
- Ah, mas com jeito eu consigo conquistá-la, você não acha?  
  
- Sinceramente? Esquece! A Saori precisa mesmo é de um homem que consiga domá-la...  
  
- E porque não posso ser eu? - Jabu se irritou com o comentário de Shiryu, que praticamente o havia chamado de trouxa.  
  
Nesse momento, os dois ouviram barulho de coisas sendo quebradas, vindo do quarto de Saori. Depois de um silêncio momentâneo, ouviram a deusa gritar.  
  
- SEIYAAAAAAAAAA!!! ISSO... ISSO!!! MAIS FORTE!!! MAAAAAIS!!!  
  
Shiryu saiu de fininho.  
  
Jabu olhou desconsolado para as flores em sua mão.  
  
- Será que a Miho gostaria de sair comigo hoje à noite?  
  
Fim  
  
Nota da Autora  
  
Bem que eu tentei fazer uma fic romântica sobre esses dois. Um dia ela até sai. Mas acho que eles brigando como cão e gato - como faziam no começo do desenho - fica muito mais engraçado! Espero que gostem! Por favor, enviem seus comentários!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
